People Need to Stop Looking At Me Like That!
by Baby Darth Dalloway
Summary: Companion piece to my story From Power Comes Greed. This is from Haruka's perspective, giving background to what happened with her after the Festival. It's a Harukino fic! Heavy Shizuru friendship as well. Lots of typical Haruka hilarity also. She's one of my faves! Hope you enjoy and please R&R! Harukino/ Shiznat/ Mentions of Reito and Mai.


_About two years after the Festival…_

I've realized people react in two different ways to me. They either become terrified because of my loud and booming voice, or they don't give me the time of day because of it. It's like a double-edged sword I guess. The little punks that used to run around Fuuka Academy knew to straighten up when I walked by, but people like Fujino would never take me seriously. You can imagine how frustrating it is to be considered some bumbling idiot all of the time!

I'm Haruka Suzushiro, from the now better-known Suzushiro family. My family wasn't always successful, and that's why people like Fujino and that Kanzaki boy would drive me nuts; everything in their lives came naturally to them. Their good lucks were notorious in our school, their families had been established for generations, and both of them succeeded academically and socially just by giving a smile… or by just drinking tea!

I was not like them though, not at all. But Yukino was right that one night. When it came to Fujino, deep down I did want her to acknowledge me. I wanted the perfect "Ms. Fuuka" to see that even if I wasn't in the same league as them by birth or natural talent, I worked my ass off to get to where I was. I'm not a Suzushiro for nothing!

Like I said, my family is part of that new money crowd. My grandfather spent most of his life working and saving, and then he provided my dad and his brothers with solid educations. Next thing the Suzushiro's know, developing one or two buildings turned into hundreds, all over Japan and even into China, Vietnam and Malaysia. My family has properties and projects everywhere and managed to create a fortune. I wasn't raised like most of the people around Fuuka Academy though.

You see, some of these new money people, they just feel entitled. At least old money people like Shizuru and Reito have class and don't brag or even hint at what kind of life they come from. You would never know how much money they really have. My family raised me the same way.

Much to my mother's annoyance, I'm my father's daughter. I'm tough, loud, and brave, just like he raised me. I loved that my dad never cared that I was a girl, and he showed me all it took was hard work and guts to get things done, no matter your gender. When I was a kid, especially when it came to defending Yukino, I would fight with the most obnoxious of them. I had no fears, except for maybe my mother's scolding. Now it seems like both she and Yukino are scolding me. I guess I do have some fears. Just like how my dad knows not to mess with my mother, I know not to mess with Yukino. Man, when she made Reito eat that insanely spicy mustard, I was terrified. Who knew she had it in her! I mean, it makes sense. After everything she had to go through with that whole Hime deal, I couldn't blame her.

You know…things have been weird since the Festival. I mean it's been two years now, but things have definitely been tough.

My parents may have raised me well and taught me to always have courage and strength to get things done. When it came to things like being successful, I knew what they wanted. They wanted me to pursue my dreams whatever they may be! When I became the Executive Director for the Suzushiro Executive Committee, they couldn't have been more proud of my initiative to take charge. I knew what they wanted in that way, and I always knew who I was…until Yukino's feelings were exposed.

I wish I could tell you Haruka Suzushiro came out and started running the PRIDE parades in Japan, but that wasn't until a few weeks ago. After the whole Hime Festival thing and after Yukino explained every detail about the Himes, the star, and the weird occurrences, it all made sense. What didn't quite add up was why I disappeared.

Yukino's been my best friend ever since we were kids. We used to have sleepovers all of the time and set up little torts everywhere! I've always been used to protecting Yukino, but I didn't quite know what to do when she told me she had feelings for me.

Suzushiros are a breed that goes with what they know. When I saw Shizuru doing what she did to Natsuki Kuga, I couldn't believe it. Here that bubuzuke had been, the shining star of class and grace, getting involved with another woman. To say it was scandalous is putting it lightly. It was something so foreign to me, I could not believe my eyes. I yelled at her and called her disgusting, and the entire time I didn't even think of Yukino.

I had never given much thought to the subject of romance in my life. Boys were always the last thing on my mind. It's kind of funny now because even though I rode Kuga for being such a delinquent in school, she's been a great friend to Yukino and even me. I never would have thought the two of us would have something in common, but she told me she too, before the Festival and Shizuru's admission, that she hadn't bothered with the idea of romance either. Every guy who admired her, especially that Takeda kid, were never an interest. That's how it was for me too.

Like the hardheaded person I am, I did my research. I studied everything I needed to in order to get this whole "sexuality" thing. I mean did you know how freaking complicated it all is! They weren't kidding when they said "all the colors of the rainbow." It's really confusing! And I don't get most of it. It took me a long time.

When Yukino first told me how she had felt about me, that she had romantic feelings for me, I drew a blank. I brushed it off and told her she was just being overly emotional since I kind of died and then came back to life. Who wouldn't be! I could tell it hurt her though.

As the weeks went by, she became more distant and quiet. It only got worse when summer came to a close and Shizuru and I went off to Fuuka U. Yukino would reach out to me less and less and I was adamantly refusing to act like she had said a word on the matter. I couldn't fathom what she admitted. I could not go there. Haruka Suzushiro was not a lesbian.

If it weren't for that damn tea-drinking idiot, I could have stayed in my headspace and let the whole thing blow over. Of course Shizuru had to make a damn fuss about the whole thing! When Natsuki and Yukino came to visit us, she could sense the tension. She's too damn perceptive! It's very invasive! After they left and we were walking towards the dorms, she brought it up to me.

"Yukino seemed more quiet than usual."

I remember I just stopped walking. I was ready to slap her again. The one thing I didn't need my archrival, and sometimes friend, knowing was a weakness she could expose.

"She's taking on the roll left by her former classmates bubuzuke! She's under a lot of stretcher to get things done around there! No thanks to you!"

I started walking past her at a more brisk pace, but that idiot actually grabbed my arm and spun me around. I have to say, I know Shizuru well enough by this point to know that that whole polite mask thing is a farce. Still, it's way more comforting to look at then when she gets serious. We stared off at each other just like we had that night.

"You know Haruka, you are one of the only friends I have."

My face dropped. This idiot was admitting we were friends!

"What are you talking about! Has the tea rotted your brain! We're rivals Fujino!"

She let go of my arm gently and I got one of those rare small smiles she had been producing lately. Still a rarity, but more than she used to show.

"Haruka… I would never let a simple rival get away with saying a fraction of the things you say to me. You're my rival, but you're also my friend. No one is quite as…blunt… as you are. At least to me."

Shizuru can render me speechless sometimes, but that little admission was not expected. We always kept an act in public, just like she did with Kanzaki. But she did have one thing right; I always told her exactly what I thought of her. I felt a slight blush coming to my cheeks, and crossed my arms in a huff.

"Ah, I've got Haruka Suzushiro blushing do I? I thought my 'lesbian witch voodoo charms' did not work on you like it did my fan girls? Or so you claimed."

I whipped my head back around to see her now chuckling at me.

"Fujino! See if I tell you a damn thing!" I huffed and began stomping away and she caught up to me. We walked in silence all the way back to the dorms. I was about to head into my building while Shizuru went over to hers when she stopped again.

"Haruka?"

"Ugh… make it quick!"

I turned to look at her and she was just staring at me. The stare was invasive, as it always is, but this time it looked like she was trying to figure out the right thing to say. I never had that problem. I just say it.

"Spit it out Shizuru! I have studying to do and bubuzuke's to outrank."

She cracked a smile at that. It didn't matter if she did get better grades. I'd be damned if I didn't give that woman a run for her money.

"You know, you really are more studious than I am. Did you know you are a better researcher than myself? I'm just lucky in that I have a photographic memory."

I could feel my eye twitch. Of course she had an ethnographic memory. Just another natural talent she possessed.

"So you're admitting I'm a better student than you Fujino?" I grinned at that thought.

"Let's just say that if I needed someone to seriously study a matter for me, I would ask you. You should utilize your talents for yourself more often."

"Okay, what on earth are you talking about?"

"It's simple Haruka. If you don't understand something, research it. You of all people will be able to draw a reasonable conclusion, would you not?"

I looked at her like she had 4 heads.

"Okay bubuzuke, make sure you get some sleep. I can't have you going crazy halfway into the semester."

She just chuckled as I went to open the door finally. I heard her say goodnight and waved her off. Walking up the stairs to my dorm, it took me until I was sitting on my bed to put it together.

If I don't understand something, research it. I'm good at studying. I don't understand Yukino… so… learn?

I would never let Shizuru know, but she was certainly a genius in that moment. Maybe that's why she took so long to spit it out. I'm well aware I can be a bit, well, _stubborn_, or whatever. I'm not one to take advice easily, I'm a do it myself kind of gal. And that's what Shizuru knew too. So she gave me a way to figure it out for myself.

I spent the rest of that semester studying everything I could in the Women's and Gender Studies section of our library. Shizuru occasionally would notice the books, but to her faces pleasure, she never brought it up. I learned everything I could about gender identity, to the whole spectrum, to sexual things I was not ready to know. Sexuality was a really complicated thing, but I wanted to learn. I wanted to understand what Yukino was going through…I wanted to understand what the hell I was going through!

The more I learned, the more I made Yukino hangout with me. I think she noticed a difference. I would try and bring up certain topics to make her feel comfortable. I'm about as subtle as a ton of bricks. One time I mentioned the Kama Sutra in front of her and Natsuki and they both started to get nosebleeds. I still need to research why that happens too actually…

That same night, Yukino went to grab the pizza from downstairs and Kuga just kept staring at me, trying to figure out what was going on. It was getting annoying.

"Do you have something to say Kuga? I get enough weird stares from your girlfriend, let alone you!"

Natsuki seemed surprised I so openly referred to her and Shizuru in such a way. It was probably the first time since Shizuru and I's chat that I had ever made mention of their relationship.

"Sorry Suzushiro…I guess I'm just surprised by you, that's all."

She looked away, and I felt a little guilty. I knew things had gotten tenser lately with her and the bubuzuke. I didn't learn till another month later it was because Shizuru was secretly planning on leaving us all. She looked off, and I wondered if she was also having trouble, like she had mentioned to me that one time about Takeda.

I cleared my throat. "Say Natsuki, did you know that there's a ton of different sexual orientations?"

She jerked her head back towards me and now I was the one getting looked at like I had four heads. I blushed slightly, realizing this was not my subject matter, but pressed on.

"Yea, I read about this one called 'pansexuality.' It made a lot of sense! Basically, you're just attracted to people in general. Gender isn't even a factor."

She kept looking at me like I was crazy, but slowly her expression became more neutral. Just then, Yukino walked in with the pizza and I rushed to end the topic.

"Anyway, you learn a lot at college Kuga! I'm sure you'll hear all sorts of things like that thrown around. Especially those quantum mechanics! Gotta love those mechanics!"

Yukino now looked at me like I had four heads. People really need to stop looking at me like that! She just nodded slowly and gave a small smile like she used to. It made me happy to see her smile like that again.

The rest of the evening went well, even Mai Tokiha stopped by and I had to take my leave to get back to campus. Kuga ended up walking out the door with me to go back to her room.

"Hey, Suzushiro."

I stopped in my tracks but didn't turn around.

"Yea?"

She took a minute, and I was about to yell at her for being like her girlfriend, but she spoke up.

"Thanks for saying that…I'm going to, uh, look into it… well, goodnight."

"Yea… goodnight."

I didn't even think telling Kuga was going to help her. I was actually trying to start the subject so she could help _me_ out. I already assumed she was pansexual! This whole thing about love and romance and attraction…it's just so damn awkward and complicated.

Anyway. That was one of the only times Kuga and I talked about anything like that. When Yukino made me tell her about Shizuru's departure, she was a wreck for a long time and I didn't really get to discuss it with her. I guess if I had to give anyone credit for giving me a final push, it was Shizuru. But I did most of the work myself!

I remember it pretty clearly. She was packing up the rest of her dorm room with Reito, moving boxes into their rental to bring to the States. I was pretty pissed at them both for leaving me, but we promised to see each other twice a year, each of us making the trip around the globe. We had weird friendships with one another, but surprisingly they worked. When Shizuru and Reito went through everything in the Festival, they stopped trying to pretend to be the perfect people everyone thought they were. It's annoying it took them this long! I had been criticizing them about that since we all met! I huffed out loud and Shizuru looked up smiling lightly.

"If you keep huffing like that, I might think you're letting delinquent motorcycle riders influence you Haruka."

"Please, as if that would happen."

She just chuckled and I shook my head. I would never tell them, but I was going to miss these idiots. I was just glad we had managed to fix our friendships, mostly Shizuru and I. We understood each other better than people realized. It took her a while, but she finally earned my respect.

She sighed out and finished taping the rest of the box, her jeans and black white tee all mussed from moving. Fujino had been putting her hair in buns lately and it suited her, though compared to her Kaichou days, she definitely was a mess.

"Man, if only your fan club could see the disgruntled Kaichou now," I said grinning. She wiped the sweat from her brow and just smirked.

"Be careful Haruka. I can still sick them on you if need be."

I laughed at that.

"You know, I used to envy you for having so many fans bubuzuke… like when they would fight over you at the beach and stuff, just to put on your sunscreen! God they were annoying."

"They really were," she started to say, smiling sadly. "But you know Haruka, I was the envious one."

"What? You had a freaking fan club begging to be graced with touching your body!"

"Yes, this is true. But those girls wanted to simply touch their 'perfect Kaichou,' this girl they idolized but never actually knew… You on the other hand? You had your most precious person come to rub lotion on you."

The smile dropped from my face at that, and I really looked at her.

"I wouldn't trade something like that for all of the fan girls in Japan. You're the lucky one."

I glanced down and took in what she said. We stayed quiet while we moved the last of the boxes to the car to meet Reito. I didn't like this idea of them leaving one bit, the reality of it really hitting me.

The snow began falling, indicating the start of winter. Dammit. I did not realize how much I would miss these two, especially after the lazy that happened last year. Reito close the trunk and gave me a hug goodbye.

"Reito, could you give Haruka and I a minute?"

I was surprised Shizuru wanted private time, but Reito just nodded and waved, entering into the limo.

"Don't tell me this is the part where you confess you've been in love with me secretly too?"

She laughed out loud and went to wrap her arms around my neck. I returned the hug and patted her back awkwardly.

"Jeez bubuzuke, I didn't figure you to be the emotional one…" I gave her a small smile. She was smiling back.

"Truthfully, it feels good to not fake so much anymore. I'm not going to pretend I don't care about you being in my life now. You're a good friend Haruka, and an even better person."

I nodded. It had taken a lot of fights, mostly consisting of me yelling at her, until we managed to put the past behind us. I wasn't like Nao or even Yukino. I don't hold onto grudges. I live in the moment.

"Haruka," she said causing me to look back up at her.

"Yea?"

Shizuru was getting that look again like the night she gave me but didn't give me advice.

"Avoiding the elephant in the room won't make it go away. That's why Natsuki and I-" she drifted off, selecting her words more carefully again.

"Don't let your most precious person slip away because of fear. Fear is what led me to become what I…was. Avoiding the truth, it just makes it harder. It makes it so you can't move on."

She smiled gently again, and even though I hated receiving advice, especially from her, for once I chose to hold my tongue.

"Miss Kikukawa is a lovely girl. You compliment each other very well. Just trust your gut."

"Of course I'm going to trust my gut! I don't overthink everything like you," I replied. I said it with a smile. Like I said, I would never admit it out loud, but she did help me.

"Are you sure this is the right thing then, Fujino? What you just told me…Kuga is still around. She does love you."

She smiled again, and wrapped her scarf a little tighter around neck, her arms going into the pockets of her pea coat. She looked terribly sad. Her and Reito were train wrecks, something no one else really saw or maybe wanted to see. She was looking up at the clouds now and I felt for my friend… I can't believe I just called her that.

"What I did is different, as you know. It's not a matter of Natsuki accepting herself but a matter of her accepting me," she said looking back at me.

"You accept Yukino for who and what she is. The real person you need to accept is you."

Again we were caught in a stare. I rolled my eyes and gave her one last hug.

"I'll miss you and your tea rotted brain. Don't get too American while your gone, I'd hate to see the Kyoto Princess in the tabloids."

"Haha, now that I'm disowned, I doubt it will matter much. Thanks for everything Haruka," she said pulling away. "We'll be seeing you in a few months."

I nodded and watched her open the car and enter. I waved at the window as the limo drove off towards the airport. It was a weird sensation seeing these people, who were such a huge part of my life, go off. But that idiot was right… I had things to do….

* * *

"HARUKA!"

"AH! Wh-what's going on!"

I whipped my head around the bare apartment finally settling my eyes on a rather pissed, but sexy, looking Yukino.

"What did I do now!"

"You've been sitting there for nearly half an hour lost in thought unpacking the same box. Where's your head at the moment?" she asked coming to sit next to me on the one only piece of furniture in our new place, a futon. I looked down blushing. Did it really take me that long to think through that whole thing?

"Are you okay Haruka? Is it… are you having second thoughts?"

"WHAT! No! No not at all Yukino! I'm glad, so glad, you're moving in with me and going to Fuuka U. That's not it at all."

"Well, what is it then? You've been out of it all day," she asked, her hand going to brush some of my blonde mane out of my face.

"It's nothing, I just… I haven't packed boxes since two years ago… you know, when-"

"Ah, I see. I'm sorry, I didn't even think of that. I can't believe it's been almost two years since they moved. But that means they're coming back to Japan to visit in only a couple of months right? Once we complete this fall semester?"

"Yea, yea. They come in winter. I go around spring. I mean I just saw them only two months ago, but it's just weird with the packing. I can't believe you and Tokiha graduated. And Kuga! Who would have thought."

"Haha, I think we were all surprised."

Haruka looked up at her most precious person. It had taken her only a couple hours after Shizuru's departure to go see Yukino. She hadn't regretted it. Now that Yukino was officially in college with her, they decided to just live together. Haruka was the number one ranked entering junior in the school's business program, now that Shizuru was gone of course. Yukino had decided to major in computer science, which she had a promising future in.

Mai and Natsuki both got into Tokyo University, and after making sure Mikoto could transfer into a high school nearby, they all decided to move there. Yukino was a little disheartened, but Haruka reassured her that if she spoke with Shizuru and Reito on a weekly basis, she would be able to maintain her friendships just the same.

"I know how you feel now, or at least, how you felt then. Maybe it was harder though, since the Festival had just happened…"

"It definitely wasn't a walk in the park. Granted, Kanzaki boy and bubuzuke are hardly squeezey."

'_I would definitely think they're squeezy,' _Yukino thought.

"I think you mean easy."

"That's what I said!"

Haruka stood up and put her hands on her hips. She could hardly believe how surreal it all was, how fast time was moving by. She was just grateful that of all the people who stayed close, it was Yukino. The girl got up and wrapped her arms around the blonde, resting her head on her shoulder. They were looking at that picture from their day on the beach where Yukino forced Reito to eat the spiciest of Japanese mustard sauces.

"Shizuru seemed so happy then…" Yukino started.

"Yea…"

"Do you think she'll come back? For Natsuki I mean? Natsuki was sort of expecting her to just pop up at the graduation…"

Haruka had been in attendance to Fuuka Academy's graduation ceremony to support her girlfriend. Reito decided to come as well so he could sort Mikoto's school transfer as her legal guardian. Haruka felt sad for Natsuki when Reito quietly informed her she was busy starting an internship for the summer in the city. Haruka knew Shizuru well, and also knew the girl still wasn't ready. She had hope for them though, especially since she knew of both of their ongoings. Perhaps they wouldn't be together for some time, but eventually, she believed it could happen for them.

"I have hope for them Yukino. I know you and your friends view Shizuru and Reito one way, but I know them. They have their reasons still for staying away. It's a matter of time."

Yukino just nodded slowly and smiled.

"If you had told me three years ago we would be moving in together for school as lovers, worrying over people like Shizuru, Reito and Natsuki, I would have thought you had officially lost it."

Haruka laughed out loud and finally turned around, kissing the younger girl on the lips. Even if her friends were still off on their own, she was happy to have her girl. It would all work out in the end she told herself as she pulled back.

"Well, stranger kings have happened," Haruka whispered in between kisses

"I think you mean _things_ Haruka," laughing into their kiss.

"That's what I said!"

* * *

Heyo! I've been on a crazy writing roll lately. I think it's in part due to me attempting to get as many ideas down as possible but also the fact that as of tomorrow I will be busy for the next two weeks doing a seminar for my masters. I hope it's not too rushed but I love the character of Haruka and wanted to establish her one-shot with Yukino before I stopped writing for two weeks. This gives you some more hints for my "From Power Comes Greed" universe. The prologue for that has been established already.

Some things to mention are the following. The years of all of the characters schooling may not be exactly right, but I tried my best. If they're not exact, it won't completely ruin the story. Basically, I went with Shizuru, Reito and Haruka all graduating as 3rd years, and then Mai, Yukino and Natsuki all being 1st years going into 2nd year. So, by the time Shizuru finishes an MBA, Natsuki will have finished a BA. That's how I'm lining everything up. I'm not very knowledgeable of the Japanese school system, so I went with what I (believe I) understood from the anime and then used an American 4 year college system. Also, since I'm American, I'm not writing out their names in typical Japanese format. I may use Japanese words like I did in this (Kaichou, Bubuzuke, etc) but otherwise don't have plans to incorporate proper ending like, -sama, -san, -chan, etc. I will DEFINITELY mess it up if I try! Hahaha.

Lastly, some things that are mentioned in here will be touched upon in the main story I'm writing (like Shizuru being disowned). Everything should line up.

That's all I have for now. Thank you to the people who reviewed the Prologue already! It was greatly appreciated! ^_^ Until next time ~


End file.
